The Relationship Alteration
by the phantom222
Summary: After a bus accident, Sheldon has amnesia and is left with no memory. How does this effect his relationships with the rest of the gang? How could this possibly change his personality? All will be answered


**Hey guys, I'm back. Midterms are over and I decided to get back to writing fanfics This is my first BBT fanfic. It leaves the series canon during 5x15, The Friendship Contraction, probably never to return. Anyway, read and remember ****nice**** criticism is always welcome :)**

* * *

It was a normal day at Cal-tech university. Leonard was in the cafeteria sitting with his friends, Sheldon, Howard, and Raj. They were having a conversation about the letter Howard got from Nasa He was trying to be part of the conversation but he just couldn't think straight. He was so tired. Sheldon had kept him up all night with his stupid emergency prepare-ness drills. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

He finally said, "You know what, I'm so tired I can't even think straight. I'm going home. Will one of you guys give this nut bag a ride home later". He then threw away the rest of his lunch and walked towards the exit.

"You can't go home. You have to take me to the dentist tonight" Sheldon said.

Leonard groaned. He completely forgot about the dentist. "Oh,can't you take the bus to the dentist?"

"Of course I can. Its coming back under the residual effects of the anaesthesia, thats the problem. Two hours after a deep gum cleaning, I thought I got on a bus but somehow wound up on a booze cruise to Mexico."

"They put you under for a cleaning?" Raj asked

"Yeah, they have to, I'm a biter."

He groaned. He was way too tired to put up with this."Whatever, Sheldon. I'm exhausted. I'm not taking you to the dentist."

"Wrong, sir. Wrong. Under section 37B of the roommate agreement, miscellaneous duties, you are obligated to take me to the dentist. See? It's right here after providing a confirmation sniff on questionable dairy products."

"You know what, I am sick of the roommate agreement. It's ridiculous. I'm your roommate, not your chauffeur. You know, I had better things to do yesterday than drive you all the way to the good model train store in Garden Grove because the one in Pasadena has gotten too big for its britches." He snapped

"Well, it has. Ask anybody."

"I don't care. I'm done."

"Hold on. Are you saying that you want to invoke Clause 209?"

"I don't know what that is, but if it means I can go home and sleep, then yes."

"Think carefully here. Clause 209 suspends our friendship, and strips down the roommate agreement to its bare essentials. Our responsibilities toward each other would only be rent, utilities and a perfunctory chin jut of recognition as we pass in the hall. 'Sup"

" Where do I sign?"

"Right here. Use your finger."

"There. Done."

"All right. That's it. We are now no longer companions, boon or otherwise. We are now merely acquaintances. To amend the words of Toy Story, you have not got a friend in me." Sheldon then crossed his arms

"Whatever. I'm gonna go home and take a nap."

" Yeah, well, tell it to someone who cares."

Leonard quickly walked out of the cafeteria, got to his car, and went home. He was so happy. He was free of Sheldon and his nonsense. No more roommate agreement, no more driving him around, and especially no more antics to put up with.

"This day couldn't get any better", he thought. He then went to bed and slept for the rest of the day. He later woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He got up and looked at the clock. It said 10:30

"Who could possibly be calling at this hour." he thought. He then went to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said

"Hello, are you Leonard Hofstader" the man asked

"Yes,who is this"

"I am Dr. Althea. I'm at Pasadena Memorial Hospital. Your friend Sheldon Cooper was in an accident. He's needs to go into surgery"

"What accident"he asked. He rolled his eyes. What trouble did that nutbag cause now?

"The bus he was on crashed. Paper's he was holding suggest he was on his way to a doctor's appointment. He's has serious head trauma and is in critical condition."

"Oh my god.I'll be right there" he said He then quickly put on his clothes, got his keys, and ran out.

He knew he was the cause of this. If he had just taken him to the dentist and then went home to sleep, none of this would've happened. It was his fault.

To Be Continued...


End file.
